


Into a Dragon's Heart

by Lunavere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Burnplay, Burns, Claiming, Dragons, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson just wanted to watch the annual migration of dragons from the tree tops.  Never once did he imagine that he would get closer than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a Dragon's Heart

“Come on, Molly!” John shouted, already halfway up the tree.

He hooked an arm over another branch and hoisted himself up.  His feet scrambled for a ledge, and he kicked off several pieces of bark before finally finding an uneven part sturdy enough to temporarily hold his weight.  Arm muscles protesting, he grunted as he gripped yet another branch and pulled himself closer to the top of the tree.  If he could just get high enough, he would be able to see it.  Sucking in a deep breath, he leapt up for the next branch, knowing it was too high for him to grab onto otherwise.  He felt his hands grasp the limb, and he held on tightly as he heaved himself up onto it.  Panting, he stepped up into the fork of the tree before shimmying up one of the pronged branches.

He managed to break through the top of the treeline.  Staring up at the immense sapphire sky, John gasped in awe.  Today was the annual migration of dragons to their mating nests, and it was always a sight to behold.  Dragons of every colour filled the air, swooping and diving and banking left or right.  Their scales sparkled in the sunlight, refracting it and reflecting their own unique colours onto each other and the earth below.  Some teasingly breathed fire at the one another.  Others chased each other around, as if they were playing tag.  It appeared that the sky itself was alive, moving with breath and humming with energy.

“Beautiful,” Molly whispered.  She was finally on the other half of the tree’s fork.

Smiling, John nodded.  “Yeah.”

His eyes locked onto a black dragon.  Back in his village, there was a rumour that black dragons beget good luck and fortune, as they were the rarest colour to find.  Sure enough, John scanned the sky in search of any other black dragon and found none.  There were a few with black lowlights on their wings or tails, but none black as that one dragon was.

Following it with his eyes, he watched as it dove down towards the treeline.  It pulled back up last second and skimmed the surface of the forest.  The leaves rippled and dipped from the wind, rustling in its wake.  Pulling back up, it gained altitude as it let out a roar.  John was fascinated, wishing he could get a closer look at the dragon.

“They’re incredible to watch, aren’t they?” Molly inquired.

“Mmhmm.”

“Are you ever going to say something that longer than one word?”

“Dunno,” he answered with a sly grin.

Molly huffed in mock anger before falling silent once more.  They watched the dragons – high above the earth they were confined to – dance to their own rhythm.  “Where do you think they live?”

“My grandmother always said that they live in large nests in the mountains.  Each dragon digs his own cave in the mountainside and resides there.”  He started.  “Oh, not here, though.  They just mate here because it’s safer.  Or, so Grandmother says.”

Molly noted, “Your grandmother seems to know a lot about dragons.”

“She says the village was different when she was young.  There used to be a festival when the dragons migrated.  People used to be interested, not afraid.”

“And then the attack on the capital happened,” Molly pointed out.

John nodded.  Everyone knew about it.  25 years ago, the Royal Palace created a decree that declared dragons an enemy of the Crown.  Rewards were sent out to those who could slay a dragon and bring back its heart as proof.  Up until that point, dragons had been mostly docile creatures.  The worst they did was steal from the rich.  Alas, that was the issue.  Since the Royal Family was the richest in all the country, they had many treasures stolen.

When the dragons – who were remarkably more intelligent than the Royal Palace thought – discovered the new decree, they viciously attacked the capital.  The dragons’ fires burned all night long, and it was said that the scars of that night could still be seen to this day.  Honesty, John couldn’t even imagine the horror and chaos the citizens must have experienced.  After that moment, the country split into two.  There were those who feared and hated the dragons for what they did and those who defended the dragons’ actions, saying the dragons had been backed into a corner.  John’s village was a strange mix of the two, feeling like the dragons were right in their actions but still fearful of them.  Most of the villagers were hiding in their houses at this point.

“Do you think it will ever change?” John inquired.

“I don’t know,” Molly answered honestly.  “Perhaps it will.  But I think something remarkably major would have to happen for everyone to have a change of heart about dragons.  Other than that, it will be a slow healing process.  It might go faster once those who survived the attack on the capital all pass away, but we probably won’t see a notable difference in our lifetimes.”

That thought upset John.  It was disturbing to think that things would continue to happen after he passed away.  That the world will continue its journey around the sun.  That there will be countries formed that he had never even heard of.  That his country will disappear.  But what bothered him the most was that he wouldn’t be able to see the changes he wanted to.  It was downright disheartening.

Suddenly, his black dragon dove down once more, catching his attention with its quick movement.  “Then let’s pray for a miracle,” John murmured as he watched.  “Because they are beautiful creatures, and we could learn much from them.”

 Molly nodded in reply.  “We can only hope.”  Both remained silent for a long time, each enjoying the other person’s company.  Out of the blue, Molly inquired, “If you could ride any colour of dragon, what would it be?”

“Black.”

She snorted.  “I knew you would say that.  The rarest kind is always coveted.  I, however, would want to ride a purple one.”

Grinning, John teased, “That’s because you’re a girl.”

“No, it’s not!  It’s because purple happens to be the most appealing colour in existence.  You’ll find this out if you ever manage to get a girl someday.  You’ll see then. The only colour she’ll ever care about is purple.”

John laughed.  “Only if I marry you, Molly.”

“And you know I’m promised to Greg Lestrade,” Molly pointed out.

“And a proper match that was indeed.  You two will be perfect for one another.  And your children will be the bright, new future of a possibly attractive population in the village.”

Snorting, Molly closed her eyes.  “Way to put all the pressure on us.  You know, we wouldn’t be so stressed if you found someone to marry.”

Locking his eyes onto the black dragon once more, John pressed his lips together as he heard the statement.  “Yes, I know.  Trust me, I know.  Only everyone gives me a hard time about not having proposed to someone yet.  But I just… I haven’t found that one person, Molly.  That person who will make me happy no matter what.  Who I can depend on.  Who I know I can trust.  I mean, you’re the closest I have to that, but let’s be honest, it would feel wrong if we got married.”

Molly giggled.  “It would.  We were raised together, after all.  I cannot imagine marrying the guy who is practically my brother.  Besides, I don’t think Greg would appreciate it.”

John chuckled as he heard that.  “No, I doubt he wouldn’t.”

Once more, silence fell over the two of them, and John followed the black dragon’s movements with his eyes.  If only he could get closer.  Dragons always flew so far away from everything.  Or, at least, that was always how it seemed.  But out of all of the dragons, the black one was the most lively and daring one.  If John had a chance of being close to a dragon, that one was his best bet.  Noticing that the sun was getting low in the sky, John decided that he would just have to come back again tomorrow to watch them a bit more.

“We need to get going,” Molly said, obviously noticing the same thing.

John looked over.  “Ladies first.”

Molly nodded and carefully inched down her branch.  Suddenly, John heard a loud roar, much louder than anything he ever remembered before.  He winced, fighting the instinct to cover his ears for fear that he would drop from the tree.  As soon as the roar ended, John heard the thunder of wings.  Immediately, he could remember his grandmother’s warnings.

_“You will know when you have become a dragon’s prey when the roar of thunder pounds into your ears.  When you can hear the crackle of fire in the air, you have merely seconds left to live.  Count your prayers and beg for forgiveness.”_

John’s heart sank as he felt the air lose all moisture.  Swallowing hard, he dared to look up to find the black dragon heading directly for them.

“Molly, go!” he screamed down at her, knowing that there was no way for them both to escape unscathed.

Without warning, wind impacted him.  The branch he was holding onto snapped backwards, and John felt his grip slip slightly.  He stared up to find the black dragon had halted in front of them, its wings causing the whirlwind that John was experiencing.  His breathing stopped.  Blinking, John felt his eyes starting to dry out, and he ducked his head and squeezed them shut.  Maybe then it would just go away.

“John!” Molly shrieked.

John dared to look down at her.  She was pale and horrified, and he wondered if this would be the last moments of their lives.  If they would die at the hands of the very thing they came out to admire.  And it was all John’s fault they were there.  He had pushed Molly to come with him.  Staring at her, he felt his heart sink as he realised that she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m so sorry,” John mouthed to her.

A second later, he was enclosed in darkness.  He could barely hear the sound of breaking wood over the sound of thunder.  John let go of the branch and landed on something hard.  He wished he could see, but there wasn’t even an iota of light to help him.  Reaching down, he felt something cold and smooth.  Carefully, he slid his hand up until he came in contact with a rough surface.  Scales.  Tapping it, he listened as it made a deep, resounding _thump_.  He ran a thumb up the scale to find it was entirely smooth.

Inside the dragon’s claws.  His mind whirled as he comprehended he had been _taken_ , of all things.  The dragon had literally scooped him out of the forest.  Shocked, John sat down.  He could feel the gentle rolling, simultaneous with the sound of thunder that rumbled.  Taking in a deep breath, John laid down, able to feel the edges of each claw press into his body.  It wasn’t comfortable by any means.  Eventually, he shifted over and sat down so he could lean back against the scales of the paw.

It felt like hours passed by.  They could be anywhere.  Hell, he could be en route to become a baby dragon’s meal!  Taking in a deep breath, John forced himself to calm down.  Dragons had just entered their mating season.  There was no way that there were already hatchlings waiting to be fed.

Part of him wondered if Molly was alright.  Perhaps she had been snatched up in the other paw.  Or maybe she was running back to the village to say what happened.  Oh, how would his parents react?  How would Harry?  Would they have hope of his return?  Or would they host a faux funeral for him?  John’s heart ached, and he let tears freely roll down his cheeks.

All of a sudden, they landed.  The sudden impact slammed him into the other side of the paw.  Groaning, he slumped against the rough scales, not caring that they were scratching his skin.  Everything shifted, and he felt the claws that served as his floor begin to open.  He desperately tried to hold onto the side of the paw only to slide down the smooth claw and plop onto the ground.

Blinking, John looked up to find bright, golden eyes staring down at him.  He scrambled backwards, terrified.  The dragon appeared even more massive than he thought possible as it rose to its full height.  John took another step back only to feel an edge, and a rush of adrenaline shot through his body.  He turned around and gasped as he found a sheer drop.  He was in a dragon’s cave.  Heart hammering in his throat, he turned back to the dragon.

What now?

Without warning, the dragon was enveloped in a bright white light.  John shielded his eyes and looked away.

“You might want to step away from the edge now,” an Irish voice called out.  “Although if you did fall off, I would just catch you.  It would hardly be productive to have gotten you all this way only for you to die.”

John lowered his hand and stared in awe.  The being before him wasn’t dragon nor human, but a hybrid.  A smaller dragon tail swished back and forth in amusement as dark brown eyes examined John’s face carefully.  As the creature took a step forward, John’s eyes latched onto his feet, which had remarkably sharp nails on them.  He then automatically looked up at the being’s hands to find that its fingernails were also more pointed than usual.  Not quite claws, yet not nails either.  Tentatively, a hand reached forward and gripped John’s shirt.  John was pulled forward and turned around, and the being was cast in the moonlight.  The hybrid was gorgeous.  Pale skin and dark, slicked hair.  His body was lean and firm.

“H-how did you…?” he inquired.

“Every dragon has two other forms they can transform into.  One is a human form in order to hide amongst your people.  The other is this form.  This is what we use to mate.”

John heard those words, and his eyes drifted down and widened at what was being sported.  Perhaps it was usual for dragons to be so large?

Tilting his head slightly, the hybrid watched John examine him.  “You appear to be enjoying what you see,” he noted with a smirk.

Flustered, John stammered, “I-I- um…  I’ve just never… never…”

“Yes, I can smell that much.”

John was caught off-guard.  “I-I beg your pardon?”

“I can smell that you have never known carnal pleasure.  No one has ever claimed you.  It’s one of the reasons I decided to take you.”

“Yes, why did you take me?” John inquired, remaining guarded.  “And who are you?”

“You would never be able to pronounce my proper name.  Call me… Jim.”  He took a step forward and flicked his tail from side to side.  “You were watching us.  Well, you and your friend.  But you were more specifically watching me.”

Shocked, John gaped at him.  “H-how…?”

“I’m a dragon, John.  My sight and hearing is beyond your understanding.  How else do you think dragons hunt?  We can see a doe from 15,000 meters in the air.  With our eyes, we can observe anything we please without worrying about being seen.”

“It’s magic, isn’t it?” John stated, sounding unimpressed.

Jim chuckled.  “Yes.  But it’s magic that your kind could never understand.  After all, humans are ordinary.  Mundane.  They are, quite honestly, boring.  Revelling in their differences instead of celebrating their similarities.  Their constant need to define themselves.  You.  Me.  Them.  Us.  Each and every language that humans speak have this splitting factor.  The concept of a universal human is impossible.  They must be sorted by cities, countries, continents.  By origins and ancestors.”  He took another step forward.  “Dragons are above all that.  We learned ages ago that that very manner of thinking only caused fighting and, consequently, death.  Now we have become a single unit.  We are dragons.  We are one.”  He paused and sighed.  “Although that, too, gets boring.”

John watched Jim carefully.  “What does any of that have to do with magic?”

“Because it’s a difference, and you would scorn it when you should relish it.”

“What have I done to scorn it?” John inquired.

“Your indifference marks your scorn.  You are unimpressed of my eyesight due to the fact that it has its origins in magic.  To you, magic is cheating.  Magic doesn’t make you special, it serves as an easy way out.”

John pressed his lips together as he heard that.  “And what?  Dragons are impressed by the fact that we cannot use magic?” he retorted.

Chuckling, Jim answered, “Yes.”

John balked at him.  “What?”

“Yes.  We are in awe of what humans managed to create without having magic at their disposal.  Roads and homes and stores and foods.  Materials and clothing.  Carriages and saddles.”

Uncomfortable, John shifted his weight from foot to foot.  It seemed remarkably petty that Jim could use magic now.  Even with magic, the fact that he managed to spot John and Molly from so far away was impressive.  He observed their presence when they thought themselves be invisible.  “Why did you take me?”

“Because most humans are boring.  They fear dragons, shying away from us when we appear in the skies.  But you…”  Jim’s tail reached around, and the tip pressed John’s chin, forcing him to look up at him.  “You were in awe of me.  Of _me_.  I was doing nothing that should have caught your eyes, but yet you locked onto me and watched me in the air.  It has been a long time since anyone took such an interest in me.”  Jim’s eyes dropped slightly, and his face became expressionless.  Swallowing hard, he stared at the ground a bit longer.  “And, therefore, I took an interest in you as well.”

John felt the tail slip from his chin up to his cheek and caress it.  “I don’t understand.  I… I only noticed you because you are a black dragon, and those are special because they’re rare.”

Jim shook his head.  “No,” he murmured.  “Most dragons, although they won’t say it, find my colour hideous.  It’s a recessive colour in the dragon species, and unappealing compared to the bright colours that most dragons have.  Most black dragons mate only once in their lives.”

“B-but then shouldn’t you be trying… I mean, shouldn’t you be getting ready to mate?”

“But I am,” Jim said, smirking.

John’s heart started to race.  “W-with…?”

“Oh, come, you are not so ignorant.  I can hear your heart pounding.  I know you’ve put everything together,” Jim replied before sliding his tail down John’s side.  He took another step forward and wrapped his tail around John’s waist.  “From the moment I saw you, I desired you.  Your hair is the colour of my gold treasure.  Your eyes of my sky.  And you are a virgin.  How could I not desire you so intensely?”

Swallowing hard, John felt his breathing double as his mind processed everything.  “S-so you’re going to mate me?”

“No, no.  It won’t be so simple.  So generic.  No… I’m going to _claim_ you, John.”

John’s brain staggered to a halt.  Before he knew it, he felt lips brush up the side of his neck.  “C-claim me?”

“Yes.  You are more beautiful than any of the treasures I have hoarded.  I think I shall make you my centrepiece,” Jim answered with a grin.

“You speak of a treasure, but all I see is an empty cave,” John pointed out, stalling for time.  He was still trying to process everything.

Smiling, Jim lifted John up.  John instinctively wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist  It was then that he felt something smooth touch the top of his feet.  Fascinated, he leaned forward and stared down at the two wings protruding from Jim’s back.  They were folded in, unnoticeable from the front, and as black as the dragon had been.  Caressing them, John stared in fascination.

“Yes, I can fly in this form,” Jim suddenly stated.

John jolted, not having expected for Jim to address him.  “O-oh,” he murmured before reaching down and running a finger down it.  The wings themselves were rubbery and thin, obviously flexible.  Jim shivered as he slid a finger up to the bones.  Firm, but John doubted they were as strong as they appeared to be.

“Now, you’re never going to be able to see my treasure if you are only looking at my wings.”

Turning as much as he could, John looked back and gasped.  They had moved deeper into the cave, and it was brimming with gold and jewels and gems.  Unwrapping his legs, he strained to touch his feet to the ground.  Jim let him go, and he staggered forward.

“It’s as tall as a mountain!” he exclaimed before scrambling up the side.  Gold pieces scattered about under his feet, and he slipped a few times before reaching the top.  Everything seemed to never end.  “By the Gods,” John whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing.  It would be even more incredible in the daylight, he was sure.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.  Lips ghosted up his neck, and he gasped before holding his breath.  “I’ll make sure you’ll never want again,” Jim promised before turning John around.  “Tell me your surname.”

John was stunned by the sudden interest.  “Watson.”

“John Watson…”  Jim smiled against his skin before turning him around.  “Sounds like a perfect name for what is mine.  Watson, deriving from the ancient words ‘powerful warrior.’  John, meaning graced by the Creator.”

John was surprised.  He had never known that there were meanings in a name, nonetheless what his was.  Looking up into Jim’s eyes, John shuddered under the intensity of the gaze.  It seemed that Jim’s gaze pierced through his soul, and he wasn’t used to being _seen_ in such an intimate manner.

“Why me?” he whispered.

“Because you’re special.  Because you’re different.  Because you adapt, develop, change much faster than the others in your species.  In the matter of minutes, I was able to alter your perception of magic.  Think of what will change tomorrow.  And the day after.  Think of what I can teach you.”  Jim’s wings fluttered with excitement, causing John to smile despite himself.  “You’ve never flown before, and I can give you that.  I can help you become one with me.  I can teach you what it means to be desired.  To be claimed.  I can show you sights you’ve never seen and protect you from dangers you never knew existed.  Everything is waiting for you, and all you have to do is seize the opportunity.  Submit to me, John Watson.  You won’t regret it.”

Hesitating, John thought back on his village.  On everything he left behind.  “You have to let me go back home to part properly with my family.  And you have to give me a proper place to sleep at night.  Gold tends to dig into one’s skin, you know, and dirt isn’t exactly comfortable.”

Jim snorted.  “Come with me then,” he stated, grabbing John’s hand and leading him down the pile of gold back to the cold ground.

They walked back a ways and down a smaller tunnel to another room.  Blind in the dark, John held onto Jim’s hand like a lifeline.  Without warning, Jim breathed fire, nearly making John out of his skin.  Walking around, Jim lit a series of torches, and John let go of his hand in order to wander about.  This room was teeming with precious stones, their different colours dancing against the walls, that were arranged in a crescent shape.  And in the middle of it all was a large, canopy bed.  It had a pure white bedspread currently soaked in the jewels’ colours, giving it a glimmering rainbow appearance.

“It’s beautiful,” John murmured, walking over to the bed.  There was a pot next to it that had a strange oil in it.  Before John could inspect it, though, he was hoisted onto the bed and pinned down.

“I have waited long enough.”

With that, Jim’s lips were attacking John’s own, nipping and sucking at them.  Gasping, John gulped in what air he could before Jim smothered him.  Immediately, Jim’s tongue was inside his mouth, and John swore that he almost felt burned by it.  In any case, Jim’s mouth was hotter than John’s own by far.  He groaned and slid his tongue against the underside of Jim’s.  Their tongues began to joust for dominance, each one lunging forward against the other in order to have the privilege to explore the other person’s mouth.  Reaching up, John sank his fingers into Jim’s hair and pulled his head back in order to breathe.  Upon seeing John’s state, Jim gave him open mouthed kisses, giving him plenty of time to catch his breath.

Gradually, John melted into the mattress.  Jim lowered himself before kissing across John’s neck.  John hummed as he felt the affections.  Suddenly, he heard the ripping of cloth, and he started.  Looking down to where the noise was coming from, John saw one of Jim’s claws split his shirt as if it were mere paper.  He let out a sound of protest.

“I never want to see you in such low quality clothing ever again,” Jim explained, his breath hot against John’s skin.

“And what am I supposed to wear until you get something more suitable?”

Jim chuckled.  “It’s unfortunate that you, as a human, require to be clothed.”  He lapped at John’s Adam’s apple.  “I will find you something come morning.  I’ve stolen quite a few robes from your nobility.”

All of a sudden, Jim latched onto his neck and sucked hard.  John grimaced and grunted as Jim bit and tugged at the tender flesh.  Immediately, Jim kissed the skin, as if to make up for the pain he caused.  John relaxed as he felt it.  Jim’s tail dipped down, and John could hear the sound of a pot moving.  Before he could process it, Jim ripped off his trousers and pants.  Goosebumps rippled across his skin as it met the cold air.  His cock was only half-hard, but Jim didn’t seem to pay that any mind.  Instead, he lowered himself and began to kiss down John’s chest.  His nails lightly scratched down John’s sides, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

John’s shoes and socks soon followed, and Jim smirked before giving John small pecks.  Distracted, John didn’t notice as Jim spread his legs a bit further apart.  In fact, it was only when he felt something press into him that he grasped what was happening.  He bucked against Jim, who pinned him down.

“Shush, shush, now,” he whispered in John’s ear.  “It’s alright.  I’m just stretching you out.  We’ll take this nice and slow.”

Before John could respond, Jim was kissing him once more.  The tip of Jim’s tail, slicked with oil, slipped effortlessly into him.  John gasped and went rigid.  Jim’s tongue invaded his mouth as his hands caressed down John’s sides.  For the longest time, the tail didn’t move from inside of John, and he was eventually eased into loosening up.  After all, Jim’s lips felt soft, and he handled John so tenderly, as if he could be so easily broken.  John lapped at Jim’s invasive tongue, pushing him back out of his mouth so John could get a taste for himself.

Ever so carefully, Jim thrust his tail into John a touch further before pulling back.  John was so preoccupied with exploring Jim’s mouth that he didn’t realise that the tail was moving until it surged deeper into his body and hit something.  John broke the kiss as he screamed in pleasure. Once again, Jim’s lips locked onto his neck, and his tail started to pump in and out of John’s body.  John let out a moan, his hands frantically searching for anything to touch.  Finally, they sank into Jim’s hair, and the fingers tangled into the locks.

“J-Jim!  Jim.  Jim…” he called out desperately.

“I know, John.  I know.”

He kissed John, licking into his mouth and dominating it.  Immediately, his tail began to thrust in faster yet no less fluid.  With every surge forward, John was rocked with pleasure.  His body began to naturally move with each thrust.  A thin sheen of sweat covered John’s body as he panted and groaned.  Tossing his head back, he let his eyes roll to the back of his head after a deliciously hard thrust.  Everything was overwhelming for him, and he wondered how he had managed to go so long without experiencing such pleasure.  His cock ached in such a pleasant way and dripped onto his stomach in measured drops.

“Are you ready to be claimed?” Jim whispered in his ear.

John whined in response, Jim’s tail having nailed his prostate.  He raked his nails down Jim’s back, just skirting around where Jim’s wings connected to his body.  Immediately, Jim reached back and trapped John’s arms against the mattress.

“Careful now.  Those are sensitive,” Jim warned.  He removed his tail from Jim’s arse, and John let out a small whimper in protest.  “I think you are more than ready.”

With that, Jim flipped John over and pulled him up onto his hands and knees.  There was a moment’s pause – and John could feel Jim shift around – before he felt something wet press against his arse.  Jim’s lips were suddenly against John’s left shoulder, kissing down it.  Trembling in anticipation, John held his breath as he waited to be taken.  Suddenly, a bright light flooded his vision, and his shoulder burned.  John let out a startled cry and struggled to get free.  Almost instantly, Jim thrust into his body and filled him.  John let out a choked cry as the light disappeared.  A dull ache resided in his shoulder, but John’s attention was diverted the moment Jim’s cock nailed something inside of him.  Moaning, he jolted and clutched the sheets in both hands.

“That’s it.  Just give yourself over to me,” Jim whispered in John’s ear before giving another precise thrust.

John gasped and scrambled to grip the headboard in an attempt to have something that would anchor him.  The feeling of being fucked quickly outweighed the pain in his left shoulder, and he was left in pure pleasure as Jim gripped him firmly and began to thrust in harder.  Defined snaps of his hips left John a writhing mess as he felt pleasure ripple through his body.  The sounds made from their coupling were music to Jon’s ears, complimenting the ecstasy he was experiencing perfectly.

“Beautifully submissive.  I have truly found my perfect mate,” Jim murmured in satisfaction before licking up John’s neck.

Whimpering, John started moving with Jim as best he could, shoving off the headboard in order for Jim to thrust into him faster.  He felt incredible, but it was starting to become painful.  Clearly having heard John’s whimper, Jim reached around and began to stroke his cock.  John felt almost immediate relief.  Then suddenly, he felt pleasure wash over him, and he gave in to the sheer ecstasy that was coursing through his body.

“Beautiful.”

Jim released John’s softening cock to grip his hips.  With newfound energy, he began to fuck John harder.  Whining in protest, John shifted uncomfortably as his sensitive prostate was struck.  A few thrusts later, Jim came with a grunt, filling John.  Something inside of John roared to life, and he felt a pull to Jim.  Jim smiled and pulled out of John’s body.  Collapsing onto the mattress, he pulled John down and close to him.  Somehow, John could feel Jim’s life energy thrumming in the air.  Confused, he tilted his head.

“What did you do to me?” he pressed.

“I claimed you,” Jim answered, his fingers caressing John’s left shoulder.  John looked down to find flames burned into his flesh.  Shocked, his breath caught in his throat.  “You’re now mated to me.  This mark proves it.”  Jim leaned down and kissed it.  “Dragon’s fire is like human fingerprints.  None are identical.”

John’s eyes were falling shut on their own, and he had to shake his head and force them open.  “There’s something else that’s different.”

Chuckling, Jim tangled their legs together.  “Well, for one, I have awaken the magic that exists deep inside of you.”

“The what?” John asked, baffled.

“You think that we are so different?  At one point, humans could also harness magic.  But then a small group began to shame the magic users, saying that they were cheating.  Eventually, humans just forgot how to use it.”  He paused a moment, watching John carefully.  “Sound familiar?  It’s the very basis that your society thrives on.  Shaming.  Claiming to be better.”

John nodded in acknowledgement.  “I know,” he murmured.  “What does awakening my magic do to me?”

“Well, the only thing for certain is that your life has been extended by centuries.  Other than that, you have to pursue mastering magic if you want there to be other changes.  What you can sense now can be blocked out once more should you so wish.”  Jim cupped John’s face.  “I do hope you will not choose to deny this gift, though.”

John hummed in reply, too tired to do much more.  Eyes fluttering shut, he pressed in closer to Jim, enjoying the feel of his energy.  It was soothing in the way that it engulfed John.  Jim chuckled before wrapping John up in his arms.

“Tomorrow, we go flying?” John slowly inquired.

A kiss was pressed to his hair.  “Yes.  Tomorrow, we go flying.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still alive and kicking. I've been focusing on other things instead of writing fanfiction, but people have been complaining lately that there isn't enough Johniarty in the world, so here you all go. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Once more, please don't ask for a sequel. I'm very busy right now, and I honestly don't know how I would continue this.
> 
> Do not copy/duplicate.


End file.
